Greymoon Isle
Greymoon Isle is the main base of the Grey Hand, lorded over by Lord-Commander Nicholas Graveshire, a joint leader of both political and military means. While the island is mainly a property of the House of Graveshire, some power has been given to the Grey Hand whilst they base themselves in Fairwind Port. Further up the island is the House of Graveshire seat, Moonfall. Geography Greymoon Isle is covered in dense forests and rocky ridges. A river runs across the island, mainly through the evergreen woods. From a distance, the island looks like a giant mountain rising from the sea. It slopes upward, leading to a summit with a sheer drop-off at the other side. Because it is in the middle of the sea, off the coast of Gilneas, Greymoon still recieves heavy rainfall, but a cold wind always presides on the island because of the sea breeze. Closer to the summit, there is occasional snow year-round which is considered both a rare treat and a curse to the residents of the isle. Sturdier crops ready for the chill are grown near the summit, though there is not enough space to grow enough for all people living on the island. History The island is a relatively new addition to Gilneas, having broken off of the peninsula and fused with land that rose up from the ocean floor. The sea-floor that now makes up part of the island is responsible for bring ancient night elf ruins dating back before Well of Eternity. Since the Cataclysm, the wildlife and flora have adapted to the new conditions. Discovery Shortly after the Grey Hand was founded and based in Stormglen, Lady Isabella Heart sought out a new base with Sir Huttser Swope. The ranger spied the isle and rowed a boat to land on the shore and scout around it. After reporting it to Lady Heart, it was deemed a fitting location for the Grey Hand to base itself, and she used her amassed fortune to begin building on it. The following December, after the Hand was left stranded with Stormglen destroyed, she revealed the island and gave Nicholas the deed to sign and make it his own. The Commander of the Grey Hand became a landed knight, and the order originally based itself in Moonfall, residing in a keep dubbed The Bastion. Here the hand remained until the island's port began to build up and it's naval portion ballooning. The Barony of Greymoon In the following months of the establishment of settlements on Greymoon, Sir Graveshire realized he would need to rise in power in order to legitimize his claim and power on the island. He, with the help of Anwen Vaught, his now wife, Duke Berenal Grayblade, and Marcher Lord Adrian Gregor, petitioned for Greymoon to become a barony. Months passed until the petitioned was approved by the King, and the Lord of Greymoon rose officially into nobility. The action caused people to flood to Greymoon to establish a new life, most of them flocking to Moonfall to use their trade. Sailors and naval personnel settled in Fairwind, making the port a more sound choice for the Grey Hand to base itself in. House of Graveshire re-purposed the Bastion for it's castle, and Fairwind built a keep for the Grey Hand to bunk in and use the town for its militant purposed. A mage tower was also constructed for the Coven's use. Elevation to Viscounty WIP Auber's Rebellion WIP Reconstruction Period WIP Currently WIP Culture WIP WIP WIP Exports WIIIIIPPPPPP Category:Places Category:Storm's Crag Category:House of Graveshire Category:The Grey Hand